Waste Not Want Knots
Waste Not Want Knots in Grand Theft Auto IV for Patrick McReary. Niko Bellic walks in on Packie joking with his sister, Kate McReary, and his two associates Gordon Sargent and Michael Keane, whereupon Packie tells Niko that he got a tip about a lot of money being stored in a warehouse close to the docks, and that they are going to attempt to rob the warehouse. Niko joins the gang and drives them down to the warehouse. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up Packie and the others *Drive to the waste depot *Get inside the depot and get the cash *Get the cash from the office *Meet up with Packie outside of the depot *Escape from the depot with Packie *Swim out and get in the boat *Get Packie back to safety Walkthrough Find a four seat car and pick up Packie and the others to the warehouse, there will usually be a Schafter at the side of the house for you to use. During the drive, Packie reveals to Niko the full plan, which is robbing an Ancelotti Family operation: they are going to run in the front of the warehouse, wipe out anyone in their way, take the money, then run out back where a boat will be waiting for them near the docks on recommendation of Ray Boccino. When you arrive at the warehouse, follow Packie and the guys over two fences to a small junkyard. There will be a bunch of goons hanging around outside, so after you jump the second fence, pull out your weapon and start firing. Stay ahead of your allies and kill everyone outside. Make sure to protect Packie and the others. When you reach the warehouse door on the side facing the street, run in and grab some cover on that low wall right next to the door. Kill everyone inside the warehouse. Then run up the stairs, across the catwalk to the overhead office to grab the bag of cash. But now, some Italian mobsters, who are also planning on stealing the money, come into the warehouse and start firing at Packie and his group. Kill the mobsters that you can see and head down the stairs. Packie will tell Niko to follow him to a boat waiting on the river to get away in. Ignore any mobsters after this point and run, Gordon and Michael will stay behind to take care of them. Run out the warehouse and follow Packie to the docks. You'll have to swim to the boat. Once you and Packie are in the boat, head to the yellow marker. Once your there, mission passed. After the mission, Packie will call Niko and ask if he can take his sister Kate out on a date. Video Walkthrough >deAiU3j-axE Trivia *Michael refers to the Gambetti Family as "Gambinos"; the Gambetti Family is based on real life Gambino Family. *Packie tends to rush into battle and therefore gets killed fairly quickly. You should keep an eye on him and try to take out your enemies quickly to prevent this from happening or try to get Michael, whom has an AK-47, to go along with Packie. *After Niko steals the money and the Italian mobsters come in, it is better to run away from them and out the back rather than trying to fight them all, as there is almost no cover and the mobster infinitely spawn. *As long as Packie is in the boat with you when you escape, the mission will be a success; the other two associates do not need to be in the boat. The mission will still fail if you are inside the warehouse and they die, but once you run outside the warehouse to the boat, it does not matter if they live or die. *Packie uses a Pistol during this mission, while Michael uses an Assault Rifle and Gordon uses a Pump Shotgun. Strangely, during the cutscene, Gordon is left-handed (as seen in the picture) however during the main part of the mission, he is right-handed. *This mission could be a reference to the television show The Sopranos, in which the main character, Tony Soprano (who Toni Cipriani is based off), is involved in garbage disposal (among other businesses), and his self-described job title is "waste management". *In some lines of dialogue, Packie tells Michael Keane to save his money, while Gordon comments "You shouldn't save too much, Michael. You might get hit by a bus tomorrow...". This could be a reference to his death in the next mission. *There is a mission in Saints Row 2 called "Waste Not Want Not", however it is completely different to this mission. *If you attain a 1 star wanted level, the police will shoot at you like it is a 2 star wanted level. *Packie and Gordon tend to complain and yell if you get into a police chase or you flip your car. *The police will shoot the closest character (Micheal, Gordon, Packie, or Niko), the same thing goes for Packie, Micheal, and Gordon. *Michael is the only one person in this mission that doesn't complain or yell. de:Waste Not Want Knots es:Waste Not Want Knots pl:Waste Not Want Knots Category:Missions in GTA IV